Wet and Wild, a Pokemon OC fanfic
by Aerolysis
Summary: Nathan heads over to Cerulean looking for a badge but finds Misty, the tomboyish mermaid. Misty was looking for a way to get over her ex and in the process, found someone better in Nathan. Misty X OC


**AN: Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this! This is a story with one of my OC's, Nathan and water-type gym leader, Misty. Based on the FR/LG and HG/SS games, with a few minor elements from the Pokemon Adventures manga. Please comment and review, favs and follows would also be appreciated and will be valued highly, thank you, and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, own this amazingly awesome franchise with characters and adventures as colorful as a rainbow. All I own is my OC, Nathan._

**_It's Pouring, Pouring, Pouring, Pouring Down_**

The balmy weather of Cerulean City threw out an ambiance of calm serenity over a crystal clear sky and soft waves lapped at the grey rocks along the sandy shore. A flock of Pidgey flew through the sky and the citizens were laxing out in the sun enjoying life.

In the western part of the city, a young Pokemon trainer coming from Mt. moon had jumped down a grassy ledge into the city. The trainer's name is Nathan. He's 13 years old and was born in Viridian City who stands at 5'11", wears black jeans, a green jacket with zipper pockets, a black pokemon cap brandishing a white poke ball symbol, and black converse shoes. A tan backpack hugged his shoulders and sagged just down the small of his back. His skin is a caramel brown and his hair is jet-black.

"Whew! Those Rockets were no _Roquettes_." Nathan sighed to himself, recalling the infamous criminal organization he had to face to get through the mountain.

They had tried to plunder the caves for moonstones and trainers' pokemon, but thanks to the uncanny witticism and daring of this young trainer, the criminals' plan had been foiled and their reputation slowly descending into obscurity. Making his way past the center of the city, Nathan stretched his arms out and swallowed a gulp of air as he stood in front of a two-story building with a blue roof and raindrop designs embellished along it's exterior.

"I'm here! Cerulean City Gym, here I-" He cut off as he noticed a sheet of paper taped to the doors.

The sheet read,

"_Sorry for the inconvenience,_

_but our Gym Leader is_

_out right now, please_

_come back later._

_-Cerulean Gym Trainers_

"Uggghhh!" groaned the disappointed trainer. Taking a deep breath, Nathan shifted his cap a little and folded his arms. "Great, _now_ what am I going to do?"

"There's always something to do in Cerulean, kid. How about the golden bridge?" replied a female voice.

Nathan turned to face the source of the voice, which was behind him, and saw a young woman who looked to be about 16 years old. Golden locks fell just below her neck with a short side ponytail hanging on the right side and a skin-tight, form-fitting bathing suit hugged her smooth curves while a light-blue coat hung tirelessly to her shoulders. She also wore white sandals and her eyes were some sparkling clear ocean. Nathan could feel an erection coming on but he managed to suppress it at the last minute before it became noticeable.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Nathan, what's your name?" He asked, a soft smile adorned his lips. "Misty." she replied amicably.

"You from here?"

"You... could say that. How about you?" she inquired.

Nathan scratched the back of his cap and looked to side. "Well, as you can see, no, I'm not. I'm a new trainer fresh out of Pallet Town, and I've got big dreams." he said enthusiastically. "What kind of dreams?"

"Big ones, so big that not even the largest net could wrap around and hold big. And I'm not going to give up. He closed his eyes, as if the enlarged vision of his future reality flashed behind the blank canvas. Misty smiled and reached in to grab his arm. "Well dreamy boy, I've got something to show you that may help you get where you want to go."

"What is it?"

"Umm, like I said, maybe it's better if I show you." she said, excitement and energy filled her aqua-blue eyes as she grabbed Nathan's wrist and pulled him along.

* * *

><p>It took only several minutes until the two reached a small path connecting north Cerulean City to the route 24 headed by a sizable golden bridge. Was it made of real gold was what was wondered by the random passer-by's of the city. On it were a set of trainers that ranged in age from people no older than him to white-haired seniors with canes; a grass path to the east full of even more trainers followed.<p>

At the end stood a man who looked to be in his thirties wearing a black tux.

Is he inviting me to a ball? Nathan wondered.

"Why so many?" he asked.

Misty folded her arms and stared at him in disbelief. "It's only fifteen people, Nathan! How are you going to beat a gym full of people who put the S in Strong if you whine about a few trainers?"

"Hey, arithmetically, a few and fifteen are two different things." Nathan said humorously, trying to make her calm.

The golden-haired girl just huffed and looked away.

Reaching into his pockets, Nathan pulled out two marble-sized balls with red halves and white bottoms. Inside, through the transparent red, he could see an excited Pidgeotto flapping its wings and a sleeping Ivysaur nodding its head through its fanciful dreams.

"Alright, fine. I'll challenge all of the poozers and win. How's that for overconfidence?"

"Hmph, don't get cocky. These people have been trained to test whether one's ready to take the Gym Leader challenge." She warned. "They don't fall easy."

Nathan put his poke balls back into his pockets and turned towards Misty. "

"A wise man once said, 'when one jumps away from an opportunity, the fall is fast and steep."

Misty giggled to herself a little and asked, " Your point is?"

"Gravity will show up sooner or later." She laughed, understanding the meaning of the quote now.

He's confident, I'll give him that, she thought. Maybe he could be- no. Don't get your hopes up, Misty. You've cleaned up one broken heart, let's not continue janitorial service…

The gym leader hung her head down in disappointment. "Hey!" Nathan yelled, lifting her head back up with his index finger and looking directly into her pupils. "I'll make a deal with you. If I win, I get to take you out on a date. And if I lose... well, I'll let you decide. How's that?" he smiled.

She looked up to greet Nathan's warm smile and instantly felt a burst of energy and her face lit up with a touch of rosy red laying along her cheeks but was too stunned for words to say anything.

"I-I... um..." she stuttered, cheeks burning hot and her heart beating fast.

"Fine, just say you believe in me."

"Oh, no, I totally believe in you!" she reassured Nathan, trying to hide her emotions.

"OK, see ya, and wear your best dress!" He bid farewell, Misty doing likewise.

As she became a faint speck in the distance, Nathan turned around to face the assembly of tough-looking trainers.

"Hoo boy… here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>It was long, arduous work, but Nathan had managed to overcome the majority of the opposition that was Route 24, but he still had a ways to go. His legs burned with exhaustion from the return trips to the PokeCenter in Cerulean City, but the spirits of his pokemon burned ever more brightly.<p>

Meanwhile, not very far off to the east, along the calm, rocky shores of the Cape, Misty was sitting on a white bench overseeing the young trainer's progress, her aqua-blue eyes filled with a sense of worry and her hands cupped over her mouth.

He seems to be doing OK… but-

"Ugh…" The young, lovestruck gym leader was cut off as she saw the object of her affections looking up at her; smiling and waving, full of confidence. Blushing, she faintly managed to wave back, overcome with emotion. As soon as Nathan returned to battling and she knew he wasn't focused on her, she fell back on the bench and breathed in a huge sigh.

"God… why am I thinking about him so much? I swore to never date again after that loser. But Nathan, there's something...different about him… but what?" she said in her own soliloquy, her head held in her hands.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a familiar voice, causing Misty to nearly jump out of her skin. She turned around to see young woman in a two-piece swimsuit walking up to her; long, brown locks bounced against her swaying hips.

"Oh, hello Kasey." said the startled leader, exhaling a sigh of relief as she realized one of her trainers from the gym was there.

"OK, who is he?"

"What?" the gym leader's eyes filled with confusion.

"Oh, don't give me that. There's only two reasons you come here: either you just want to clear your mind, or there's a boy. And the way your acting, it's probably door number.. 2?"

Kasey inquired with curiosity.

Misty let out a huge sigh, her head up in the air and her eyes closed.

"Ting, ting, somebody's pulling your heartstrings!" Kasey nudged her friend's shoulder's playfully. "Well, do you have a name?" she pressed. " Kasey, please… don't." she mumbled.

"Come on, tell me."

Face as red a cherry and tears streaming down her cheeks, the embarrassed gym leader muttered, "Nathan, his name is Nathan."

Meanwhile, back on Route 24

"Congratulations for winning the Nugget challenge!" said a well-dressed man in black suit as he greeted a young trainer by the name of Nathan, a young trainer well on his way of completing the challenges of being a trainer and learning more about the world of pokemon for his Prof's sake. With his white cap and alternating black and white clothes, he made his way over to Cerulean, he had met Misty, who, unbeknownst to the oblivious trainer, was the gym leader and would become a major figure in his life.

"Yeah, Route 24 was tougher than a road, but I'm still here." Nathan replied, a feeling of newfound strength in his voice, fuelled by the passion burning in his pokemon's spirits despite the burning exhaustion of his aching legs from all the return trips to the Poke-Center. Looking up towards the not so far off cape (a mile away at the most), he saw a familiar young woman with short, golden hair in a swimsuit crying; another woman he didn't know rocking her by the shoulders.

_Wow… was she that worried about me? Or are those tears of joy? _He wondered. Shrugging, Nathan decided to go and ask her later.

Returning focus, Nathan shook the man's hand and flashed a smile of appreciation.

"Here, take this as a token of this city's appreciation for standing tall and giving it your all!" the man congratulated, handing Nathan three ping pong- sized gold nuggets. Nathan stared at them in awe and wonder.

"Whoa, sure you don't have a golden goose or something?" he joked.

"Ah, sorry bud, no birds here, but have you heard about Team Rocket?"

Suddenly, Nathan felt a feeling of uneasiness swell over him as he heard the name of the infamous organization he had had to face back in Mt. Moon. They were thieves, and some even _murderers _at that. The trainer shuddered at the memory of his experience there and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well…" The man shifted up his suit like he was about to make the sale of a lifetime like one of those cheesy sales pitchers and in no time flat appearing in a mostly grey costume adorned with a blood red R on his chest and white gloves and boots. A grey hat sat on his head and a wicked smile adorned his once professional-looking exterior.

He was Team Rocket. Probably set up this whole scheme to gain new recruits.

"I want to make you an offer that anyone would _kill _for!" the grunt exclaimed gleefully.

Nathan was right… this WAS a recruitment!

"Um, I don't know… killing sounds a little beneath me…"

"Oh come off it, kid! I've seen the way you tore through the competition! You'd be a shoo-in as a Rocket! Think about it! You, strolling around in this very comfortable outfit, stealing and killing pokemon, come on!" The grunt pressed, relentless in his effort to sway over the young trainer.

Unfortunately, the praises didn't make Nathan's mind change. He didn't want to join, but he didn't want to be rude either. What would Misty think? She'd never date a criminal, or someone who was rude, either, would she? Shaking his head, Nathan stood firmly with his decision and politely.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no to your offer. It's not that I _don't_ want to join, but, I don't."

The grunt grabbed his arm and tried to make one more plea with a puppy dog face. "Please, I'm begging you, don't waste this chance! If my boss finds out, I'll be dead!"

"Then I guess he'll make a _real_ killing." And with that, Nathan shook his arm loose of the grip and headed back to the Poke Center; the malicious curses of an angry grunt becoming faint as the distance grew. Looking back, he noticed the white bench along the Cape sat vacantly along the now violent shore. The sky was growing dark and grey; a storm was brewing.

_I better get some shelter, and quick! _he thought, as he ran throught the wet city and jumped over ledges like parkour artist and headed into a Pokecenter in the main part of town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRACK!<strong>_ screamed a bright flash of energy followed by a big yellow bird with a beak as pointy as Pinocchio's nose. The sky was dark with a deep gloominess and rain was falling in a great downpour of Cerulean City. Water filled the streets in streams and hit the trees with blinding fury. In the center lied a two-story building with red and blue roof and purplish-colored neon poke ball design on the top. It was a Pokemart and Pokecenter in one, with a quiet hall branching the two stores. The place was buzzing with the socializing of drenched citizens drying themselves in the heat from the AC vents. On the second floor, Misty and Kasey drank hot chocolate while waiting out the storm.

"OK, are you going to ask him out?"

Misty nearly choked on her swallow when she heard the question.

"Excuse me? We just met, we're not soul mates or anything."

"I didn't say anything about _marriage_, but if you want to go that route…"

"Ugh… just… just forget I said anything." Misty face palmed herself; her face slightly reddening again.

Kasey leaned back in her chair, foot pushing against the table and continuing to take sips from her piping hot drink. "Come on, just go for a cup of coffee… or maybe help him train, or something! He doesn't know you're a gym leader right?"

Misty looked through the spaces through her fingers and thought for moment. It was true, Nathan hadn't thought to read the sign in front the gym to see who was the head of the building. The more she thought about it, the more of what Kasey said had started to make sense.

"Yeah, he doesn't know that I'm a leader…"

"OK, then! We have a plan: when the storm subsides, go and find him, then drug him and get him to commit!" she said humorously; faking a devilish laugh and clasping her hands like a mad scientist in front of his greatest creation. Misty just turned around in her chair facing the opposite way. Memories of her past relationship invading the protective walls of emotion she had put up. Kasey could see the signs of the gym leader's pain and, reaching across the table to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me about, right?"

Misty smiled softly at her kind gesture. "Thanks. I just need some time, that's all."

Kasey rubbed her arm a few times before sitting back down in her chair and pulled. "OK, I'll be waiting."

"Me too." said a familiar male voice. Standing only a foot away from their table was none other than Nathan, clothes dripping with rainwater and his steps sounding like a sponge being squeezed.

"Mind if I?" he asked.

Kasey flashed a glance at Misty who, not wanting Nathan to see her increasingly red face, looked away.

"Sure." Kasey patted the seat of a black metal chair and pushed it toward him. Sitting down, he took off his cap and backpack, and being the only boy in the group, took it upon himself to initiate the conversation and engage their interest.

"Hey, I'm Nathan." He said, facing Kasey. "Oh, I _know_ all about you, though I did imagine you older and... taller. Anyways, I'm Kasey, and I would shake your hand, but your kinda wet."

"Not what you were expecting, huh? And how do you know all about me? You got a Wikipedia page on me or something?"

She pointed with prejudice to the now very solemn Misty who was still looking away; obviously trying to avoid locking eyes with the young trainer.

"Miss _motor mouth_ here was just going on and on about you just a few minutes ago."

He turned towards the quiet gym leader and poked softly on the shoulder.

"Hey, I won that nugget challenge-whatever on the bridge over Route 24. Here, check this out." He reached into his pockets and held out three gold nuggets in his palm.

She looked at them for a moment and looked away again without ever taking in his brown gaze. Putting them back in his pockets, he continued, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Yeah, and so the guy with snazzy outfit looking like he was an Oscars nominee turned out to be one of those Rockets was using the challenge to recruit new members. I declined and he didn't take it so well…" he shuddered again at the memory. Kasey smiled at this and Misty immediately turned to face him; eyes full of anger.

"Team Rocket?! " her tone taking on a whole new edge of anger, shocking some of the people downstairs who could overhear the conversation; Nathan stared at her in disbelief, and Kasey, all the same.

Misty, realizing her raging emotions were getting the better of her, sat back down and took a long sip of hot cocoa to relax. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I've had a really bad experience with them a while back. They steal from people and hurt pokemon. Being who I am, I just can't stand people like that, you know?" she apologized sincerely.

"Yeah... you and me both." he looked down.

Kasey lightly kicked Misty's shin and flashed a glance between her and Nathan that was so fast, even slow motion photography couldn't capture it. Misty realized and turned towards Nathan and grabbed his wrist.

"What?"

"Come with me, right now."

"In all this weather? Really?

She nodded, and without protest, he bid farewell to Kasey and followed her out; her hot chocolate sat idly by only to be thrown away later.

Despite all the harsh raindrops hitting like liquid pebbles against the two, they managed to reach a familiar two-story building with a blue roof and raindrops on the exterior. Inside, darkness enveloped the space and a body of water silhouetted in the back. Whether it was a pool or water leaking couldn't have been determined, but Nathan decided that it must've been a pool.

"What're we doing here? It's closed!" He yelled, the ferocious downpour drowning his voice.

"I'm going to help you train!" she yelled back.

Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out a gold key attached to a clear bracelet and stuck it into the keyhole. Ker-Chunk!

She opened the door and beckoned for him to walk in, but Nathan waved his hand for her to go in first.

"Ladies, first, right?"

"Wow, I guess chivalry really isn't dead." she smiled and walked in and Nathan followed, a trail of water came in after them from the rain. A flick of a switch, and light took out the darkness and everything materialized; a large pool sat in the middle of the concrete floor filled with bobby flotation devices and balloons. Basically, the place looked like a swim school. At the end of the room stood a sturdy lifeguard seat.

"Is he here?" he asked.

Misty turned around and looked at him in disbelief. "He?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She face palmed herself and let out a sigh. "It's just, why couldn't you have assumed there was a female gym leader? Girls are good pokemon battlers, too!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! Nathan said, trying to cover himself with an explanation to get out of this mess. "All I meant was that, um, well.." He wracked his brain, but out came nothing.

"Uh-huh." She sat down at the base of the pool and swished her legs in the crystal clear water. Nathan sat down beside her at a reasonable distance from her, about a five or so inches, wary to not penetrate her space and plunged his caramel brown legs into the pool.

"Ah! This water's cold!" he shivered, legs shaking in the icy water. Misty giggled to herself at his pain.

"Don't worry, you get used to it over time."

"Used to it? What are you, an polar bear?!" She burst out laughing at his hysterics. Calming down, he continued on and asked the million dollar question: "So… you related to the gym leader here?"

"I'm not just related, I am the leader here."

Nathan jumped in shock and fell in the pool with a loud SPLASH! The cold water no longer fazing him, he stared at her in shock, bobbing up and down like a rubber duck.

"No, way. You're the gym leader?!"

"Does that bother you?" she asked, her tone adjusted, taking on an edge as she took off her coat and slid into the pool.

"Well, should it?" He asked, as she moved closer towards him until they wear only noses apart. So close up, Nathan's eyes were locked into her aqua-blue gaze, unable to free himself. But secretly, a part of him wanted to stay in her magnetizing eyes. "Hey, you never told me about your past boyfriend."

She stared at him speechlessly. "H-how do you know about that? Did Kasey tell you?"

"Uh, no, I just said that to see if you had been in a previous relationship. Apparently, it had worked."

"Ha, nice try, but these lips are sealed." she said, playfully nudging his arm and swimming back to the floor, before she felt something grab her by the waist and pull her back.

"What the -" she was cut off as Nathan turned her around and kissed her with softly, yet assertively. At first, she pressed her hands against his chest, but as the peck turned into a french, her strength weakened in his cold, damp embrace.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes, she did the same.

"Did that really just happen?" The surprised gym leader asked.

"Yeah, it did." replied the young trainer, his arms still wrapped around her small waist. "And it's about to again." He leaned forward and kissed her again,this time, she didn't protest. Nathan's arms lowered and his hands slid over her round butt and squeezed; Misty ran one arm under his shirt, rubbing his chest, while with the other, she pulled off his cap and touched his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist like the tight coil of an electromagnet, and indeed, sparks were flying, as Nathan picked her up from the water and pressed her back against the wall and his hands supporting her legs.

Nathan pulled his lips away from hers again, but more slowly than before and then proceeded to pull her swimsuits arm straps.

"Wait!" she halted him, her arm pushing against his.

"What's the matter?" a worried expression filled his brown eyes, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Tomorrow. I'll make you a deal: If you can beat me and get a badge, then you can take me. If not, then…"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss to her neck, Misty moaning in approval.

"It's a date, and I'm going to win." he smiled.

"We'll see." she said with a smile of satisfaction as he held her close.


End file.
